uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jayden
'Appearance' Height: '''Average mobian height '''Build: '''Muscular '''Main color: '''Dark brown '''Markings: '''White hands and feet '''Skin color: '''White muzzle, inner ears and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Sharp rectangle shapes, silver eyes with slitted pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has medium length golden hair that is cut up on the sides leaivng it longer at the top, has this tied back into a ponytail '''Other noticeable features: *'Scars -' Has a very clear scar underneath his eye, had this scar since he was a lil boy *'Piercings -' Has a total of 7 piercings, 1 ring in each ear, onestud in each ear, a small lip ring and 2 in his dingle dangle *'Hybrid -' Due to the fact that species wise his parents were close there is not too much to note besides the genetically bobbed tail from his mother's side and the wings from his father's side *'Facial hair '- Has grown a beard Overall clothing style: Wears a sleeveless shirt under a sleeveless jacket. Wears simple jeans tugged into his boots. Wears a golden bracer on each wrist. Always has his choker around his neck 'Personality' Likes *Power *Money *Followers *Music Dislikes *Not being the strongest *Being told what to do *Demons Fav drink: Vodka Fav food: Pistache nuts Personality: *Greedy *Power hungry *Pridefull *Lusty *Vengefull *Aggresive *Needy *Sexual *Virtuoso *Manipulative *Dominant *Selfish *Lacks any kind of empathy 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Extreemly powerfull voice powers and can order you to do whatever *Will keep fighting depite being hurt *Regeneration Weaknesses: *Holy light/magic/powers *Can be perswayed by material goods Abilities: *'Voice control' - Has extreemly powerfull voice powers. Is able to straight up command people to do things but also is able to command things subliminal in his speech and song *'Blood magic' - Blood magic is not the strongest of the strongest but is still able to use it 'History' *Born our of a one night stand between Melody and Ace *Spend most his time with his mother, twice a month would be under Ace's care *Melody is capture by the cult and Jayden moves in fully with his father *Raised partly by Ace *Wibbly wobbly timey whiney as he ages a lot faster than he should *Picks up music rather than study *Using his subliminal voice powers to gain power and popularity *Become heavily intrested int he cult and the power of the crystals *Ace nearly dies around this time thanks to Toxic *Tries to step up and take his place as grandmaster of Death *Eon refuses him causing Jayden to attack and violate him sexually *Is tricked by Eon and quite violently done by a hellhound, loses his arm in this *Ace returns *For one reason or the other remains at the cult and meets Sade Argus and bonds with him *Sade teaches him bloodmagic which he uses to heal his arm *Come up with a plan to cut Ace's tie to his life force and lure Geof out to fight him *Plan goes slightly diffrent and it's Eon who dies and Ace remains alive *Claims the leadership position temporarily *Kicked back off as Ace returns with a resurected Eon *Lays low with his activeties regarden the cult, instead turning against his mother *Fighting her for her crystal, dies during this however *Reborn as lesser demon in discordia, slipped the fuck off and away from there *Doesn't go back to the cult, knowing Eon would kill him the moment he would be near *Remains low profile in bars and what not, stealing his stoles and the kind there *Becomes an underground musician but remains in contact with Sade Argus *Meets Horus and Sekhmet officially *Tells them all the nitty gritty details about who and what they are *Oddly amused by their reactions to it *Consideirng going back to the cult considering Ace and Eon are no longer in it *Remained doing his band things however *Fangs entered where he does his stuff *Insta suspicion of her *Questions her and discovers Ace is near *Lets her be attacked and stuff without batting an eyelash at it *Attacks Ace and easily overpowers him considering he realized too late what was happening *Continues on his normal path *Encounters Fangs and shit happens and he gets 'killed' *Meets Discordia and non to happy that he has a 'job' to do now *Send back to the surface where he just picked up riiiight where he left off 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Very happy he managed to slip by the eye of the demonlord of Discordia and back into freedom *Didn't start as a little shit, that happened after he was fully in care of Eon *Hates Hellhounds for obvious reasons Category:Minor Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Alive